According To Plan
by DatJazzGuy
Summary: Ochako works with the class 1-A Students to get Izuku to go on a date with her without him even realizing.
1. Chapter 1

Despite being late in the afternoon, it was still sunny out at Heights Alliance, where Izuku Midoriya was getting back from a long day of school. Today wasn't anything special so far, it was just a your typical day at U.A. This afternoon Izuku was going out to see a movie, but that was the most he thought he was going to get out of today.

The movie started at 6:00 and it was only 4:00 so he decided to hang out with his friends for a bit. He heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Midoriya!"

It was Iida, he looked super excited as he signaled for Izuku to come over.

"Hey Iida, you look excited today, is anything happening?"

"Oh!" Iida scratched the back of his neck, "It's kinda... personal"

"It's alright you don't have to tell me." Izuku grinned, "It's just nice to see you not stressed like you usually are."

"Thanks Midoriya! You're seeing that new movie tonight right?"

"Oh, yah I am. From the trailers it looks like it'll be pretty cool."

The movie Izuku was seeing tonight was a new action movie about a girl and a boy who are both heroes and have to stop a big villain from taking over the world. It's not the most original movie ever but Izuku decided to give it a shot.

"Hey Midoriya, where are you sitting for the movie?" Iida was very quick to ask the question and it kinda caught Izuku off guard.

"Oh um, I usually try to get J-8, why do you want to know?" Midoriya noticed Iida grew very nervous at the question.

"Uhh, just wanted to know if you were the kinda guy who liked the front, middle, or the back! I personally prefer the front!" Iida smiled calmly.

"Oh, well yeah I'm more of a middle guy mysel-"

Izuku suddenly stopped when he saw a certain someone enter the room.

"Oh, hi Deku!"

That certain someone was Ochako Uraraka, and Izuku went red when she started walking toward him.

"O-Oh, h-hey U-Uraraka!" Izuku tried to stay as friendly as possible and not let his nervousness seep through.

"Today was really boring huh? I mean Present Mic wouldn't stop going on about verbs." She smiled at him which just made him redder.

"O-Oh yah, and w-when Kaminari threw a paper airplane at Present Mic's head, and we all had to stay 5 minutes after class." Izuku chuckled nervously and Ochako laughed with him.

"H-Hey! It was an accident! I was trying to tell Bakugo something and I missed!" Kaminari yelled from the other side of the room.

"Bakugo sits behind you Kaminari!" When Izuku said that everyone at the main room started laughing, mainly Jiro, who was laughing so hard she was crying. Kaminari got really embarrassed and just left to go to his room. After the laughing ended Midoriya looked back and noticed Ochako was staring at him with a red face.

"U-Uh Uraraka?" Izuku attempted to get her attention but she kept staring at him.

"Uraraka are you ok?" Iida usually would look concerned in this situation but he looked nervous more than anything. After a bit Ochako noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Aghh!" Ochako jumped back, "Ineedtodomyhomeworkbye!" Ochako dashed into her room.

Izuku stood there confused, but also relieved. He didn't know why but recently when Uraraka talked to him he would get really nervous. He tried to think about why, but then he remembered he had to start his homework too if he wanted to make the movie.

"Oh that reminds me, I should start on my homework too, thanks for the chat Iida!" Izuku waved goodbye to Iida as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow Midoriya!" Iida smiled as he started to walk away as well.

 **5:45**

Izuku had arrived at the movie theater and went up to the stand to get some popcorn.

"Hey can I get a small popcorn and a drink?" Izuku was going to eat after the movie so he didn't want too much to eat. But they lady at the stand came back with a ginormous bucket of popcorn.

"Oh um I think you may have misheard me, I said a small popcorn." Despite what Izuku said the lady gave him the popcorn anyway.

"Oh, well I'm kinda in a hurry so just keep the large and I'll just charge you for a small!" The lady smiled as she handed him his receipt.

"Oh, thank you!" Midoriya grabbed the giant popcorn bucket and held it with one arm as he made his way inside the theater.

 _Ok, J-8…_

Midoriya walked up the steps until he found row J. He looked over and as he scanned the row, and he froze.

 _Uraraka?!_

Midoriya felt his face get hot. Uraraka was at the same movie as him, sitting in the same row as he does. Why was Uraraka at the same movie as him?! As he started down the row he realized the Uraraka was in the seat next to his seat!

 _OF ALL THE PLACES!_ Midoriya thought to himself. He tried to go the opposite direction to find a new seat when Ochako noticed him and called out to him.

"Deku? Wow what a coincidence!" She gave him a nice smile which made Midoriya start to realize what he just got himself into.

 _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed_

Midoriya started to walk forward again and tried his best to give a nice smile to Ochako.

"H-Hi U-Uraraka! Y-Y-Your seeing this movie too?"

"Well yeah obviously I'm in the theater silly!" Ochako gave another smile, but she was noticeably red. She pat the seat next to her as to say "sit here"

"C-Cool!" Midoriya sat down next to Uraraka. He noticed how close he just got to her and started freaking out even more.

 _Closeclosecloseclosecloseclose…_

"Do you think the movie will be good?" Ochako turned to look at him and at the sight of her face up close Midoriya went ultra red.

"W-Well t-t-the setup is v-very bland b-but I think t-they could make it w-work…" Izuku tried to give the best smile he could, but with all the nervousness coming out, it didn't look like much of a smile.

"Oh the movies starting!" Ochako went into a whisper as the movie opened. The two sat in awkward silence for the first part of the movie, which despite being marketed as an action movie, seemed more like a romance movie. After a couple romance scenes, Izuku looked over at Ochako and came to a realization, just as Ochako spoke up.

"That's one big bucket of popcorn for just you." Ochako chuckled.

"Oh! U-Um that lady at the popcorn stand actually gave me a large instead of a small for some reason." Izuku quickly responded.

"Lucky! I didn't have enough money for any popcorn…" she looked down sadly.

"O-Oh! Well we can share mine! I mean I didn't think I could finish this anyway!" Izuku moved the popcorn toward Ochako.

"Thanks Deku, you're the best!" She reached her arm in and smiled because she knew,

Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright good night guys!" Izuku waved to the rest of the U.A students and started toward his room. Once he was inside and he closed the door everyone sighed.

"Dang it I thought we had it this time!" Mina slammed her fist on the side of the couch.

"Yah, I guess we forgot to take Midoriya's scared side in consideration when making the plan." Yaoyorozu said while looking at Ochako's disappointed face. The group had just gotten back from a carnival, which they had planned to get Izuku and Ochako on the Ferris wheel together, where at the top Ochako would confess to Izuku. But as they got on Izuku started freaking out about how high they were and poor Ochako had to spend the whole time calming him down.

"It's ok Uraraka, I'm sure next time our plan will work, and you and Izuku will be together!" Toru tried to cheer up Ochako.

"Thanks Toru," Ochako smiled at Toru but then started frowning again, "it's just that this has been our third plan so far, and I haven't even held his hand yet…" Everyone sat in silence after what Uraraka said. The group she was with were the people Uraraka had trusted to help her with confessing her love to Izuku Midoriya. The group consisted of every U.A student except for Bakugo and Mineta (for obvious reasons).

"Well what do we do now guys?" Kirishima got up and tried to put a positive face on, "We can't just give up now, let's think of a new plan!"

"Yes, Kirishima's right. We have to stay positive if we ever want to succeed!" Iida shouted as he stood up with him, "Any ideas?" Everyone looked at each other and then thought for awhile until someone spoke up.

"I have an Idea, Ribbit." Tsuyu looked up at everyone. "Does everyone know about Izuku's plan to see that new action movie tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I believe he's seeing that one about the girl and boy who save the world or whatever." Shouto said out of the corner of the room where he had been the whole time.

"Well my friend actually has a cousin who helped with the effects for that movie, so I've already seen it, Ribbit." Tsuyu saw everyone's surprised faces.

"Really?I didn't know you had a friend in the effects industry!" Yaoyorozu looked up from her deep thought.

"Well what does that have to do with Uraraka confessing to Izuku?" Shouto said trying to get the group on task.

"Well it's actually not an action movie, it's a romance." When Tsuyu said that everyone got confused.

"Really?! But the advertisements clearly depict it as an action movie..." Iida tried to think back to the advertisements, but all he could remember was fighting and explosions.

"Yep, Ribbit, the people decided to market it as an action movie so action fans would see it, and then have the action fans tell the romance fans it was a romance and have them see it."

"Is that even legal?!" Kaminari voice cracked when he said that which made Jiro burst out laughing, which in turn made everyone start laughing, and Kaminari just sat there and took it. While everyone was laughing Yaoyorozu realized what Tsuyu's plan was. She waited for everyone to settle down and then spoke.

"So Tsuyu, your thinking of getting Midoriya to accidentally see a romantic movie with Uraraka? Your a genius!"

"No problem, Ribbit." Tsuyu gave a smile and everyone looked toward Ochako, who started blushing.

 _A romantic movie with Deku…_ Ochako started smiling and blushing more.

"That's a great idea Tsuyu! But if we are going to do this, we need to set it up right!" Once Ochako said that everyone started throwing out their ideas on how to make this plan work.

 _It feels so nice to have such caring friends!_ Ochako thought to herself as they planned the night out.

 **4:00**

Ochako walked over to the dorms and checked the time on her phone.

 _2 hours…_ She thought to herself. Uraraka decided before heading to her room to get ready she would greet Izuku. She opened the door to the dorms and looked where Izuku and Iida were talking.

"Oh, hi Deku!" She noticed Izuku's face suddenly turn red as she walked toward him.

"O-Oh, h-hey U-Uraraka!" Ochako quickly thought of something to start of conversation with Izuku with.

"Today was really boring huh? I mean Present Mic wouldn't stop going on about verbs."

 _I hope that wasn't too random._ Ochako thought as Midoriya quickly responded.

"O-Oh yah, and w-when Kaminari threw a paper airplane at Present Mic's head, and we all had to stay 5 minutes after class." Izuku started laughing so she started to laugh with him. While doing that though she started to think about what was happening tonight. If the plan worked then she should have a great "date" with Deku, and have the perfect setting to confess to him. Unfortunately the hardest part for her was the last part, the confessing.

 _What if I mess up my wording? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if we stop being friends?_

Ochako started to go through every bad thing that could happen to her while confessing. The main question on her mind was, could she survive a rejection?While thinking of the answer she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Aghh!" Ochako jumped back and shouted the first excuse that came to mind, "Ineedtodomyhomeworkbye!" Ochako the dashed into her room. Once inside she buried her head in her bed sheets to try and calm down from the embarrassment.

 _How am I going to confess to him, or watch a movie with him for that matter, if I can't even talk to him!_

Ochako sat there was her head in her bed until someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Uraraka? You ok? I'm comin in." Ochako raised her head up and saw Mina walking into her room.

"Maybe we should call off the plan…" Ochako said quietly.

"What? No! Why are you so sad all of a sudden?" Mina put her hand on Ochako's shoulder.

"It's just that I get so nervous with him at times and I don't think I have the strength to confess…" Ochako put her head back into her sheets.

"Look Uraraka, all you have to do is be positive. If you keep thinking your going to fail, you are going to fail." Mina said smiling as Ochako looked back up from her sheets.

"T-Thanks Mina…" Ochako smiled at her friend.

"No prob! Also by the way it's time to go set up for your date!"

"w-WHAT!" Ochako checked the time on her phone, "5:20 Already?!" Ochako jumped up and started fumbling for her stuff.

 **5:40**

Ochako walked into the theater with Mina as they made their way to the popcorn stand.

"Hello what would you like?" The lady at the stand said.

"Oh, a small drink, and that's it." Ochako said. The lady got her the drink and Ochako made her way to the theater. While Ochako did that Mina went up to the lady and said,

"Hey, there's going to be a freckled green haired boy here soon, could I ask you to give him a large popcorn instead of a small?" At first The lady looked confused but when Mina slid a 50$ bill toward her she responded,

"Alright I'll do it!" The lady said as she took the money.

"Thanks!" Mina then just walked away and met up with the other students.

Ochako sat down at J-9, as Iida had told her that Izuku was sitting at J-8. She took a deep breath and waited. After a bit she saw Izuku walk into the theater.

 _Alright let's do this!_

She sat there pretending to not know Deku was coming her way. She turned toward him though, and saw him walking backwards away from her.

 _What! He can't hate me that much!_ She quickly tried to think of something to say to get him over to her.

"Deku? Wow what a coincidence!" She thought about what she just said and started to freak out.

 _...Did I sound normal? Wait was that too obvious? Does he know what I'm up to now?_ She tried to calm down, _positive, positive…_

"H-Hi U-Uraraka! Y-Y-Your seeing this movie too?" Izuku started walking toward Ochako again.

"Well yeah obviously I'm in the theater silly!"

 _Ok now smile!_

She gave her best smile to try to make Izuku feel more comfortable around her. She then pat J-8 to tell Izuku to come sit.

"C-Cool!" Izuku sat down and Ochako started the conversation.

"Do you think the movie will be good?" Ochako turned to Izuku but blushed over her being so close to him.

 _He's even cuter up close!_

"W-Well t-t-the setup is v-very bland b-but I think t-they could make it w-work…" Izuku mumbled and then smiled at her, which made her go crazy.

 _Cutecutecutecutecute…_

The lights started to dim, "Oh the movie's starting!" Ochako, faced the screen and got ready.

After a couple minutes of silence between the two, Ochako started phase 2 of the plan.

"That's one big bucket of popcorn for just you." Ochako chuckled. Izuku quickly responded,

"Oh! U-Um that lady at the popcorn stand actually gave me a large instead of a small for some reason." Izuku blushed and grinned a bit which made Ochako blush.

"Lucky! I didn't have enough money for any popcorn…" she looked down and made a sad face.

"O-Oh! Well we can share mine! I mean I didn't think I could finish this anyway!" Izuku moved the popcorn toward Ochako.

 _Yes!_

"Thanks Deku, you're the best!" She put her hand in and started munching on the popcorn. After that, the two started actually talking. About halfway in Izuku said,

"Could have sworn this was an action movie…"

"Oh yah... well maybe the action starts later." Ochako said, knowing that the only action in the movie was a little at the end. They kept talking until she heard one of the characters say the word "downtown". Ochako took a deep breath and prepared herself. This was a que word Tsuyu told her about to prepare for when the characters hold hands. When they hold hands in the movie, Ochako is supposed to grab Deku's hand while he reaches for popcorn.

 _Alright here we go!_

The characters in the movie grabbed hands which then Ochako awkwardly moved her hand on Izuku's.

"O-Oh sorry!" Izuku said as he quickly zipped his hand back.

 _That could have gone better… his hand was so warm though. I wish I could have held it longer…_

Ochako blushed when she heard herself say that. For the rest of the movie the two just talked and eventually the movie was over. The two then walked out of the theater and onto the street.

"Hey Deku, are you hungry?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, um yeah I was actually thinking of having dinner after the movie." Ochako noticed Izuku blush when he realized what was happening.

"Well, why don't we eat together then?" Ochako blushed with Izuku, and he responded almost immediately,

"S-Sure! Where would y-you like to e-eat?" Ochako smiled.

"Oh, um how about, oh I don't know… that ramen place 4 blocks east from here!"

 _Shoot! I hope I didn't sound too scripted!_

"Oh, um sure!" Izuku turned east and started down the road, Ochako sighed in relief and smiled because she knew once again,

Everything was going to according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku and Ochako made their way through town, both smiling but not talking to each other. Eventually Ochako tried to liven up the mood by starting a conversation.

"It's really nice out tonight huh Deku?" Ochako looked up at the stars and smiled. Izuku looked up as well.

"O-Oh, y-yeah I guess it is." Izuku looked forward again and kept walking, obviously trying to hide his red face.

 _Dang, they make it look so easy in movies._ Ochako decided to not say anything for now, as they finally made it to the ramen shop, where she started phase 3 of the plan.

"Hey Deku look at this!" Ochako pointed at a sign posted outside of the shop.

 **Couples Night! Tonight only receive 50% off all food items with a date!**

"Wow, 50% off for bringing a da-" Izuku stopped himself, turned to look at Ochako, and then blushed.

 _He's already figured out what I'm doing._ Ochako smiled and tried her best not to blush like Izuku for the next part.

"I-I mean, we could p-pretend to be a c-couple, and g-get the d-discount…" Ochako looked down to hide her blush, as she awaited Deku's answer.

"I-Isn't that like, l-lying?" Izuku smiled nervously, he was obviously trying to get out of going through with this. Ochako responded,

"Well it's not really a l-lie if you think about it…" Izuku's eyes widened and he looked down to hide his blushing. Ochako thought about what she said and immediately started regretting it.

 _...AGHH! DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?! CRAP I THINK I JUST GAVE EVERYTHING AWAY!!!!_

"Ah! And um, 50% is s-so much for just a little l-lie!" Ochako desperately tried to cover up what she just said.

"...A-Alright s-sure lets d-do it!" Izuku looked back up and gave a legitimate smile which made Ochako feel better about what she just said.

"O-Ok then!" Ochako then reached out her hand to Izuku. It took a couple seconds for him to realize what that meant as he brought up his hand and both of their hands met.

 _Aghhh, I'm holding his handdd!!!_ Ochako smiled back at Izuku as they walked into the restaurant. The host greeted them as they walked in,

"Hello, how many are in your party?"

"Oh, um t-two." Ochako said.

"And are you a couple?" Ochako blushed and responded,

"Y-Yes." She turned and looked at Izuku who was red as a tomato.

"Alright I'll show you two to your table!" The host the led them to a table off to the side of the restaurant, the two then sat down and looked at the menu. They both sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes, with their menus up to hide from the other.

 _This isn't going very well…_

Ochako put down her menu, only to see Izuku still had his up.

 _If I'm going to confess, I need at least to be able to start a real conversation with him! Let's think, what's a good conversation starter in this situation?_

"...S-So, what are you going to get?" Ochako smiled as she saw his head peak out from above the menu.

"Oh u-uh… it's k-kinda weird… b-but I'm getting the v-vegan ramen… Not cause I'm vegan or a-anything! I just l-like the flavor of it…" Izuku ducked a little bit back into the menu, but kept his face visible. Ochako however quickly responded,

"R-Really?! I'm getting the vegan ramen too, for the s-same reason!" Ochako was pleasantly surprised and Izuku finally put down his menu.

"What! I've never found anyone else who likes vegan ramen like me." Izuku smiled at Ochako.

 _I'm doing it!_

"You know I always wondered what it would be like to be vegan, I mean you can't eat beef, chicken, eggs… I mean that's pretty much all I eat!" Ochako blushed at the last part of what she said, but Izuku replied almost immediately.

"Yeah! But I mean don't they have like, vegan versions of everything, like vegan beef, or vegan eggs?" Izuku wasn't even stuttering with his words anymore, and by the time the waiter came with their food, the two had gone deep into conversation. After talking for a while, the topic of the conversation completely changed.

"So far U.A has been some of the best years of my life." Izuku said with smile.

"Yah, same here, especially with all the heroes just walking around." Ochako thought of the many popular heroes that everyone would pay to see, that she gets to see everyday.

"Yah, I've spent my whole life admiring All Might, and now he's one of my teachers…" Izuku looked toward the window. Ochako thought back to Izuku's room, which was covered in All Might stuff.

"So Izuku, you've got a big liking of All Might huh, exactly how much merchandise of him do you own?" Ochako giggled a bit as Izuku responded,

"Y-You know, I must confess, I've got probably over 200 posters of him." Izuku giggled with Ochako, as she realized something.

 _c-confess… CONFESS!_

Ochako froze, as she had completely forgotten that the whole point of the plan was for her to confess to Deku. The mood she just made for herself, was destroyed in an instant at the use of that word.

Basically, the plan was that after dinner, she would take Izuku to the bridge looking across at the ocean, and while they look off into the horizon, she would confess to him.

 _I can't confess to him! Not after all this! What if he doesn't feel the same way, and we end up not being friends anymore…_

"U-Uraraka?" Ochako fazed back into reality to see a confused Izuku staring at her.

"AGH!" Ochako jumped out of her seat, "Imgonnagousetherestroombyeee!" She ran as fast as she could into the girls restroom and locked herself in the stall. She put her hands over her face and stood there.

 _I did it again… the night was going so well too… there's no way he could accept my confession at this point, all I do is run away from him…_

Ochako put her back to the wall, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to remember what Mina told her.

 _I have to be positive… positive… positive… how can I be positive after embarrassing myself that much?_

She thought back to how the night was going before, Izuku and her were talking and laughing, and smiling. Like a couple…

 _...maybe this can work. Maybe in a couple of days, we could go on a real date… Maybe in a couple of years, we could live together… Maybe if this all works out, we could get married… All of this can happen, if I walk out this door right now, I stand up straight, and I talk to him again, just like how I was a couple of minutes ago!_

After a couple more seconds, Ochako wiped the tears off her face, walked out of the bathroom, and sat back in her seat. She looked at Izuku, who looked like he was in deep thought, so she tried to not disturb him until he finally noticed her.

"...O-Oh! Y-Your back! Are y-you ok? You were g-gone for awhile, I-I got worried…" Ochako blushed at his statement.

 _He worried about me…_

"I-It's alright, the sink just got stuck and I had to turn it off before I left so the bathroom didn't flood." Ochako put her hand on the back of her neck and gave a nervous smile.

"O-Ok, well I payed the check already, s-so we can leave…" Izuku looked down at the last part of that.

"Deku! You payed for my food too? You shouldn't have…" Ochako blushed and gave him a friendly smile as a thanks. The two then got up and made their way out of the restaurant. Ochako knew she had to ask Deku to go to the bridge with her, but just before she could Deku asked her something.

"H-Hey… you wanna come and head to the beach with me? I know it's late and all, but I've been having a lot of fun with you tonight, and I don't really want it to end here." Ochako went super red and grinned to herself.

 _I-Is he, a-asking me out?_

"Oh, yah sure, I'd love to go to the beach with you!" Ochako gave a blushing smile to Izuku, who looked up and made the same grin that Ochako had.

"A-Alright then! Let's get going!" Izuku then started to walk toward the direction of the beach and Ochako followed. The two then started talking, and Ochako smiled, even though she knew,

Everything was not going according to plan.

* * *

 _Ok I'm not really used to doing these author's notes things, but I just want to thank you guys for the feedback you gave on the last two chapters. The next chapter will be the last one, so be ready for that!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ochako and Izuku conversed as they walked down the street toward the beach.

 _I can still confess to him at the beach_. Ochako thought to herself, she was nervous, but not as nervous as in the restaurant.

As they were walking they passed by a dark alleyway, the two thought nothing of it until out of nowhere a knife was thrust against Ochako's neck from behind.

"W-What?!?" Ochako tried to look around but with the knife placed at her neck every time she moved the knife cut her a bit.

"Don't move." The dark figure behind them started to fumble around in Ochako's purse. She looked back toward Izuku, who started to have little green sparks come off of him.

"D-Dont… touch her!" In an instant Izuku shot forward and roundhouse kicked the figure in the face. The figure then dropped to the ground, with his mask coming off. The figure was a man, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Izuku looked at him in fear.

"I-I think I killed him." Izuku stepped back but Ochako went up to check the guy's pulse.

"N-No, he's not dead, j-just unconscious." Ochako looked toward Izuku who then asked,

"Are y-you ok?" Ochako blushed and responded,

"Y-Yah, just some cuts on my neck, but I'm fine." They then called the police as they took the man in the car and thanked Izuku for taking him down.

"You're a brave man Izuku." The policeman gave Izuku a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, it was nothing, I-I just wanted to save U-Uraraka." Ochako blushed and waved at the police officer.

"Oh! Are you two on a date right now?" Ochako and Izuku both went ultra red and Izuku almost immediately responded,

"Actually no! We just happened to see each other at a movie today and decided to spend the night together!" Izuku nervously grinned at the policeman.

"S-Sorry! I just thought because you two we're together at night and…" The policeman put his hand on his neck.

"It's alright. I can see how you could have thought that." Ochako said.

 _He's not wrong..._

The policeman then waved goodbye as he drove off. The two then stood there in silence until Izuku spoke.

"So… you still want to go to the beach with me?" Izuku looked toward Ochako.

"Of course!" Ochako smiled and Izuku blushed as they started toward the beach again. After a couple seconds of walking Ochako said,

"H-Hey… I want to thank you for s-saving me earlier. That was really brave of you." Ochako blushed, as she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Agh! N-No Prob!" Izuku was cherry red, but his grin was super wide. Ochako didn't regret kissing him, she thought he deserved it after what he did.

 _That felt… nice._

They then made it to the beach, where they both sat down on the curb and watched the waves roll onto the shore.

"You know, I think the beach at night looks just as good as it does in the day." Izuku said, as he stared off into the horizon.

"Y-Yah…" Ochako felt her face get hot.

 _It has to be now! I need to tell him now!_ She took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"Hey De-"

"Uraraka?" Izuku turned to Ochako, who had cut her off before she could confess.

"Y-Yes?" Ochako turned toward him too, as their eyes made contact.

"I-I think, I'm in love with you." Izuku went red and Ochako's eyes widened.

 _W-WHAT!_

"Sorry, what?" Ochako still looked at him.

"I said I think I'm in love with you." Izuku still kept his normal face, as Ochako froze. She didn't expect _him_ to confess to _her_.

 _He.. He's in love with me!_

Ochako was stunned, and Izuku continued.

"I know you may not feel the same. But I thought about it at the movie, and I realized that the feeling I felt whenever you were around, was love." Izuku started to look down. Ochako felt the happiest she had ever been as she replied.

"D-Deku! I-Im in love with you too!" Ochako saw his hidden smile as he looked back up at her. Izuku then came in and wrapped his arms around her.

 _I… can't believe… this is happening…_

She closed her eyes, as she felt something warm and wet come in contact with her mouth.

 _Is he… kissing me!_

She opened her eyes as they slowly let go of each other and got up.

"A-Alright, we should head back to the dorms now, it's p-pretty late." Izuku then reached out his hand to her. Almost immediately she brought her hand up, as they walked back, hand in hand.

 _D-Does this mean we're a c-couple now?_

She looked over at Izuku, who was grinning.

 _Yep, we're a couple now._

Izuku and Ochako then made their way to the dorms, with a little bit of talking here and there. They opened the door, as most of the U.A students were in the main room. They saw how they were holding hands as they all started to get excited. Mina stood up and smiled.

"Soo, are you guys together now?" The two blushed and replied.

"Y-Yes."

"All right!" Kirishima got up and pat Izuku on the back. "So you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Izuku smiled but before he could reply Toru spoke.

"Ooh, how was it when Ochako confessed her love to you? Did you immediately swoop her into your arms?" Ochako blushed and responded for him.

"A-Actually, he confessed to me…" The group all gasped, as Kirishima smiled and looked toward Izuku.

"So you were the one to confess. That's so manly of you Midoriya!" Izuku blushed and silently said,

"I-I mean, it wasn't that much, I kinda brought it up out of nowhere."

"Well, I think you guys are cute together, ribbit." Tsuyu grinned at the two blush even more at her words.

"Here, sit on the couch and tell us what happened." Mina pointed to the open spot on the couch as the two sat down and recalled the everything that happened that night. After they were done Izuku said,

"Alright guys I'm going to turn in for the night." Izuku got up and started toward his room, but before he was out of sight he turned around and looked to Ochako.

"So Uraraka, tomorrow at lunch do you want to plan our first date?" Ochako smiled and responded,

"Yes!"

"Alright see you tomorrow then!" Izuku waved and walked toward his room.

 _It'll be more like a second date..._

"Ok guys I think I'm going to go to bed too, it's been a pretty crazy night." Ochako got up and said one last thing. "By the way, thanks for all your help guys, I couldn't have done this without you." Everyone just smiled and nodded as Ochako went into her room, got in bed and smiled as she fell asleep, because she knew,

Everything went according to plan.


End file.
